In daily life, a user often uses a keyword to search for desired content by using a search engine. The search engine needs to find related documents among a significant number of documents according to a keyword, so that the user can read the desired content from the related documents.
Currently, during document searching, the search engine first uses a relevance algorithm having a certain number of features to calculate the relevance between each document among the significant number of documents and the keyword, that is, a quality value of the document, and filters out documents with quality values being less than a current filtering threshold. Then, more features are added to the relevance algorithm, quality values of remaining documents are calculated, and documents with quality values being less than a current filtering threshold are further filtered. By analogy, calculation of quality values of documents and filtering out of documents with quality values being less than a filtering threshold are performed multiple times in the foregoing manner until the number of documents resulting from filtering reaches an expected number, and the final remaining documents are determined as related documents found through searching.
During the implementation of the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that when there is a number of documents in searching, each time after filtering, there still are many documents remaining. It takes a long time to calculate quality values of a large number of documents each time, and overall, it takes much time, which results in low search efficiency and long search response time.